love and the Avatar
by brittany101
Summary: zuko and katara are looking for the avatar but on the way katara will get pregnant what will happen and will they ever get back to the firenation in time? read & see!
1. Chapter 1

Love and the avatar

Ch1

"zuko are you ok" katara ask

"it him the avatar" zuko said

Ok you ask what is this ok katara is with zuko in the being, so katara is on the fire nation side now but it will get better!!

P.S zuko loves katara and katara is a water bender!!!

"are you going go after him" asked iroh

"katara we need him do you what to go"----zuko

"sure, but zuko we need to talk"

The thing that katara is talking about is the avatar is at her old home, and her bother is mad at her for going with zuko and now zuko and katara are engaged, but one thing will keep there wedding not in the fire nation.

In there room:

"katara are you ok"

"yes but I need to ask you something first"

"ok go"

"zuko do you love me"

"yes"

"so if we go back to my home and get marred you would not be mad"

"no why"

"sweetheart we are we are…."

"are you ok, and we are?"

Katara started to cry zuko hugged her and kissed her  
"zuko would you be mad about having a baby"

"no why"

Katara took zuko's hand and put his hand on her stomach

"zuko I'm pregnant" zuko just looked at her his face red, he was 18 and going to be a dad .

End of ch1

This was my first stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2Love and the avatar

It had been a week now and katara was feeling her pregnancy with morning sickness now, zuko at her side he just rub her back to help.

" are you ok miss katara"

"yes I'll be ok soon"

" Is it some thing you ate"

" no"

" oh then what is it "

" mhmm uncle can I talk to you about something"

" sure"

Zuko and iroh walked out on the deck to talk but zuko stated feeling sick about telling his uncle that he got the woman of his life pregnant and that the wedding was going to be at the water tribe where katara grow up.

"uncle may I ask you something"

"sure go "

"what would you think about have a new member on the ship"

"a new member is he a good worker?"

"not that way uncle I mean …"

"it means that I'm pregnant"

" katara what are you doing up here"

" zuko is that what you where going to tell"

" yes uncle"

"miss katara can you go to your room now"

"Yes sir"

Katara what to there room and iroh was mad and happy for his nephew

"what are you think zuko"

"I don't know"

"zuko she is going to have your baby soon"

"not that soon uncle 8 to 9 mouths"

"yes but what about the avatar"

" I will take care of it"

"are you going to the southern water tribe now"

" yes uncle and I will be a marred men after I'm do up there to"

"what are you talking about"

" katara and I are having are wedding up there so we are marred for this baby"

Zuko walked to his room to be with katara and iroh walked to his room thinking 'what am I going to do with him now'

The end of ch 2

More on the way!!!!!: )


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a mouth and the south pole only a few more days away, katara had been to sick to care about going home or her wedding. Zuko had to keep a close eye on his soon to be wife because of the sickness was having to tool on her body.

"katara please wake up"

"**what is it zuko is every thing ok?"**

" **yah it all good, how are you filling?"**

"**ok why?"**

"**sweetie do you think the baby will be ok after this"**

"**yes the baby will be fine, did you find the avatar yet?**

"**no but I think his at your old home with your brother"**

" **home with my brother yeah right that would be the day"**

"katara you do know your brother will not be happy about this"

" I know"

"you get some sleep I'll be back in a little bit"

"ok"

' she said that yesterday but before I knew it she was sick again'

Zuko walk up to his uncle to see what he was doing "good news zuko the avatar has been at the south pole for about 5 weeks now"

"good I'll tell katara and have the ship go full speed, we do not what to lose him for my child well being"

Zuko was now on deck training with some men form the ship. Zuko could tell the south pole was getting closer the cold air made him stop and look over the rail of the ship. He fond himself thinking about katara, the wedding and then the baby came to him 'what if her family will hate me for this it's been three long years without seeing her then bring her back pregnant?' but with that thought he hared someone behind him turning to see how it was he had been hit with a snow ball after whipping the snow off of his face he seen a smiling katara in fort of him the first thing that went throe his mind was 'men I love her.'


End file.
